


That's How the Soldiers Do That

by ChemCat



Series: Getting Married is a Hell in Making [1]
Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemCat/pseuds/ChemCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus, finally, decides to get married; Dorian is invited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's How the Soldiers Do That

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Klaus & Co belong to Aoike Yasuko.  
> Beta reader: mprice. All remaining mistakes are mine.  
> 

**That’s How the Soldiers Do That**

 

The phone conversation between Major Eberbach and Earl Gloria isn’t going all too well and the Major starts to lose his temper. “I said, ‘get your ass over here, Lord Gloria.’”

“So you can hand me over to the ICPO, Major? No, thank you.”

“I told you, I wouldn’t hand you over to the ICPO, you idiot!”

“Police?”

“No!”

“Then what could you possibly want with me?”

“I’m getting married.”

 

Major Eberbach slams the receiver down, leaving the Earl speechless—with tears already forming in his eyes. When, two hours later, Dorian is still sitting in the hotel room—crying—the phone rings again. Against his better judgment, Dorian picks it up.

 

“Where the fuck are you?”

“Why, Major, I thought I wouldn’t—”

“ ** _Shut up and get here in the next half an hour or I’ll drag you here_**!”

 

The Earl sighs and gets up. _I may as well take it like a man._

 ***

“Lord Gloria, I’m glad you’ve made it.”

“Mr. A, how could have I refused? Besides, I wouldn’t want to trouble you with dragging me here.”

“Wasn’t the Major to do that by himself?”

 

Dorian’s smiling mask is already back in place. “I have to admit, though, it _would_ have been nice if I’d been notified a tad earlier about the whole ceremony.”

“It all was arranged as soon as we heard you’re in Bonn. Besides, the Major has strictly forbidden us to contact you, Lord Gloria.”

 

Dorian still smiles – now - through tears. _You’ve planned it this way, Major. It’s so like you._ Wiping the tears, the Earl enters the office with the Alphabets in tow. By the desk, the Major is talking with a clerk. There’s no woman there - yet. Dorian sighs with relief. _Maybe I’ll be able to escape before it all starts._

 

“Major, do all soldiers do it like that?”

 

The officer’s head snaps around, but he doesn’t bother to answer the question. “ _Finally_! You’re late more than two hours!”

“I’m terribly sorry to have kept you waiting, Major.”

 

The Major turns to the clerk. “Good. Now, that the bride is here, we may start.”

 

The marriage ceremony is delayed even further, as a long time is needed to pry Dorian away from his soon-to-be husband.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Dorian unexpectedly comes to Bonn. Fiction takes place after year 2002 (info). One needs to file in certain documents in order to get married, but let’s assume that the Major, being a NATO officer, can handle that easily. mprice suggested not using the word “husband”; however, I find it amusing, so I decided to leave it.


End file.
